culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Elissa Steamer
| birth_place = Ft. Myers, Florida, U.S. | sport = Skateboarding | country = | height = | weight = | medaltemplates = }} }} Elissa Steamer (born July 31, 1975) is an American professional skateboarder who is acknowledged as the first woman to have attained professional status in the history of skateboarding. Early life Steamer was born in Ft. Myers, Florida, United States (US), and began skateboarding in 1989. Steamer frequented a small city owned skate park on Grand Avenue. Professional skateboarding 1995–1998: Toy Machine, Welcome To Hell Although she received a concurrent offer from Real Skateboards to ride the company's decks, Steamer first began receiving skateboard decks from Lance Mountain in 1995, who was running a company named "The Firm" at the time. Steamer's first official skateboard deck sponsor was Toy Machine, founded and owned by professional skateboarder, Ed Templeton. Professional skateboarder, Chad Muska, then a leading member of the Toy Machine team, facilitated Steamer's sponsorship; at the time of Steamer's acceptance, Toy Machine consisted of Templeton, Muska, Mike Maldonado, Jamie Thomas, and Brian Anderson. Steamer subsequently filmed for her Welcome to Hell video part, a 1996 project primarily driven by Thomas, who temporarily resided with Steamer in Fort Myers to undertake the camera work for Steamer's section in the video. Steamer remained with the company following Thomas and Muska's departure and contributed a video part for Toy Machine's next film project, Jump Off A Building. 1998–2003: Baker, Baker 2G, Bootleg Following the departure of numerous co-riders from Toy Machine, Steamer informed Templeton by telephone that she was also leaving and joined the Bootleg brand which was founded as a sub-division of the Baker skateboard company. Bootleg was distributed by the NHS, Inc. company (Independent, Creature, Santa Cruz) and Steamer's involvement was a progression of her personal connection to skateboarders such as Andrew Reynolds and Erik Ellington. Bootleg was founded by Jay Strickland, who also cofounded the Baker brand with Reynolds, and was a short-lived, month-long venture that ended following a video release, Bootleg 3000. Prior to Bootleg 3000, Steamer's video parts were included in the Baker Bootleg and 2G videos. Steamer stated in 2014 that her highest paycheck from skateboard deck royalties was received during her time with Bootleg. 2004–2011: Zero, Fourth X Games gold Steamer was provided with a three-month paycheck following the demise of Bootleg in 2004, and Frank Gerwer, a professional skateboarder who lived with Steamer, attempted to negotiate a sponsorship deal with the Anti-Hero brand that he also rode for, but was ultimately unsuccessful. Thomas, who had by this time founded his own skateboard company, Zero, asked Steamer to ride for the brand, and she joined the Zero team in June 2006. Following Steamer's transition to Zero, she filmed a shared video part with Thomas, who had not amassed enough footage for a full-length part. Steamer never filmed a full-length video part while she was a member of the Zero team (Thomas has stated in an online interview that Steamer never released a full-length part due to insufficient involvement with the company's filmers and a tendency to lose momentum due to outside distractions). At the 2008 X Games event in Los Angeles, US, Steamer won her fourth X Games gold medal in the Women's Street event. The women's category was introduced in 2004 and 2007 was the only year that Steamer did not win gold, as she won silver after Marisa del Santo. Following her victory, Steamer explained to the New York Times that she felt like vomiting for the entire duration of the contest and attributed the issue to "old age". At the time, Mimi Knoop, a professional vert skater and vice president of the Action Sports Alliance, a nonprofit association of professional women’s skateboarders, said that "Elissa has paved the way for those girls in street and set the bar ability-wise for all those girls that are coming up." Steamer eventually parted ways with Zero in July 2011 and explained in an ESPN interview: Me and Jamie Thomas have been friends for a long time. It was a difficult decision to make. It's hard enough to make career decisions let alone those heavy ones. It's like breaking up with someone, you know? Zero was five years of my life. Of course I'm thankful for that. And Jamie hooked me up. 2012–present: Gnarhunters In late September 2013, Steamer launched a collaboration with the FTC skateboard shop/brand entitled "Gnarhunters." Steamer explains in the promotional video that, as of the FTC collaboration, Gnarhunters is a "project," but will eventually become a brand. Steamer received artistic support from professional skateboarders Brian Anderson and Frank Gerwer, as well as professional artists. As of July 2014, the company is registered in the American city of San Francisco. Awards In 2003, Steamer was voted "Female Skater of the Year" by Check it Out Girls magazine. Video games Steamer appeared as a playable character in the first five games of the Tony Hawk series. She was the first female ever as a playable skater to appear in the series. In 2014, Steamer explained that her biggest paychecks during her skateboarding career were due to video game royalties. Andrew Reynolds revealed in September 2014 that all of the skateboarders who appeared in the first game of the series were well-paid: So for the first game, everybody got paid. Elissa Steamer, myself Reynolds, whoever else was in it, we were laughing—we got like one check for royalties that was like US$190,000 or something. We were like what! This is amazing! ... I really love that Elissa Steamer got $190,000 out of it too laughs that’s my favorite part. Personal life As of September 2012, Steamer resides in Richmond, California with a dog named "Randy". In a June 2014 interview with Thrasher magazine's radio show, Steamer stated that she identifies as bisexual and, at the time, was in a relationship with a girlfriend named "Sofia". Steamer also explained in the June 2014 radio interview that she purchased property in Fort Myers, Florida, US during her skateboarding career and her property portfolio is overseen by a manager. According to the radio interview, Steamer's life in California is facilitated by her property investment. Contest history 2008 *Gold, X Games, Women's Street, Los Angeles, California, United States (US) 2007 *Silver, X Games, Women's Street, Los Angeles, California, US 2006 *Gold, X Games, Women’s Street, Los Angeles, California, US 2005 *1st place, World Cup of Skateboarding, Women’s Street, Melbourne, Australia *1st place, World Championships of Skateboarding, Münster, Germany *Gold, X Games, Women’s Street, Los Angeles, California, US *1st place, Malaysia X Games, Women's Street, Malaysia 2004 *1st place, Gallaz Skate Jam, Melbourne, Australia *1st place, Triple Crown, Women’s Street, Cleveland, Ohio, US *Gold, X Games, Women’s Street, Los Angeles, California, US *1st place, Gravity Games, Women’s Street, Cleveland, Ohio, US *1st place, Triple Crown Finals, Women’s Street, Huntington Beach, California, US *1st place, Slam City Jam, Women’s Street, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada 2003 *1st place, World Cup of Skateboarding, Women's Street, Melbourne, Australia 1999 *1st place, Slam City Jam, Women's Street, Canada 1998 *1st place, Slam City Jam, Women's Street, Canada Videography *Bootleg: Bootleg 3000 (2003) *Baker: 2G (2000) *Baker: Bootleg (1998) *Toy Machine: Jump Off a Building (1998) *Toy Machine: Welcome to Hell (1996) References External links *Gnarhunters official website * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:American skateboarders Category:Female skateboarders Category:Sportspeople from Fort Myers, Florida Category:Sportspeople from San Francisco Category:X Games athletes Category:Bisexual sportspeople Category:American sportswomen